De quoi rêves-tu la nuit ?
by French Grammar
Summary: Tenten déteste le froid, et pourtant la voilà envoyée en mission en Sibérie pour une chasse au loup qui ne l'enchante guerre. Elle n'aime pas ça, mais il y a une personne qui apprécie encore moins l'idée qu'elle ; Sasuke Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Shikamaru s'éclatent dans la poudreuse. Jusqu'à ce que la mission tourne au cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

**[Résumé]** Tenten déteste le froid, et pourtant la voilà envoyée en mission en Sibérie pour une chasse au loup qui ne l'enchante guerre. Elle n'aime pas ça, mais il y a une personne qui apprécie encore moins l'idée qu'elle Sasuke Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Shikamaru s'éclatent dans la poudreuse. Jusqu'à ce que la mission tourne au cauchemar.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Ceci est un petit délire sur le froid, la neige et les loups ! Il va avec la chanson dreams - s, trouvable sur youtube =) L'histoire devrait normalement être en deux partie, et voici la première ! Enjoy~

.

.

.

 **De quoi rêves-tu la nuit ?**

.

.

.

Tenten n'avait jamais aimé le froid. L'hiver était la saison qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle n'aimait pas la fraîcheur, elle n'aimait pas la glace, ni la neige, ni mêmes les aurores boréales. Elle n'était vraiment pas la personne idéal pour cette mission, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

La jeune fille était négligemment assise devant la fenêtre de la salle de réception du petit chalet, les jambes repliées contre elle, ses longs cheveux attachés de manière désordonnée. Elle était emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, craignant déjà le moment où il lui faudrait quitter la douce chaleur de l'hôtel pour rejoindre le froid polaire de la Sibérie.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe étaient arrivés la veille dans le petit chalet qui consistait en un point de départ pour leur mission et ils s'apprêtaient déjà à partir pour une durée indéterminée dans les grandes pleines enneigées et désertiques de ce pays.

Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait rester là, tranquille et au chaud, et elle ne se gênait pas pour afficher un air boudeur. Elle se mit même à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, ne jetant même pas un œil vers Sakura qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Les garçons sont presque prêt, » dit-elle en feuilletant le dossier contenant les ordres pour la mission, « le mieux serait qu'on parte à la tombée de la nuit. »

Tenten délaissa son pouce, les yeux toujours rivés sur la pleine blanche qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle.

« Ils en mettent du temps... » murmura-t-elle pensivement.

Elle était prête depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et attendait patiemment le reste de l'équipe en contemplant le paysage polaire et en écoutant les discussions des clients de l'hôtel, pas vraiment pressée de s'en aller.

« Je crois que Sasuke a peur d'avoir froid, » commenta Sakura avec une note d'amusement dans la voix, « il est encore plus habillé que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas si habillée que ça... » répondit doucement Tenten avant de regarder dans la direction de son amie.

Sakura avait les cheveux relevés et une tenue beaucoup plus légère que la sienne. Son doux regard émeraude scintillait alors qu'elle lui adressait un gentil sourire, les jambes croisées et l'allure solide.

« Tu peux me redire exactement ce que Shikamaru a prévu pour le déroulement de la mission ? » demanda doucement Tenten, « il me l'a déjà dit, mais j'ai oublié... »

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses hocha la tête et parcourut à nouveau le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains tout en expliquant : « L'objectif de la mission est de recenser la population de loups dans la partie Est du continent. On doit localiser les animaux, les marquer et établir un bilan de leur nombre. Étant donné que leur activité est plus élevé au crépuscule et à l'aube, Shikamaru propose qu'on voyage le jour et qu'on se repose la nuit... »

Tenten acquiesça tout en se repositionnant sur son fauteuil, s'étirant paresseusement.

« Dis Sakura, tu penses que ça prendra combien de temps ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, » répondit la dénommée en reportant elle aussi son attention sur le paysage neigeux, « est-ce que ce n'est pas excitant d'aller nous immerger dans le lieu de vie de si majestueuses créatures ? »

Tenten ne lui répondit pas. Aller se perdre dans la forêt, la montagne et la toundra, ça lui faisait plutôt peur. Elle n'avait rien contre les loups, mais la neige n'était simplement pas son élément et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas se sentir en sécurité durant cette mission.

Elle reposa sa tête contre la vitre, écoutant distraitement l'un des guides parler à des touristes. Il avait l'air assez emporté par ce qu'il disait... Il parlait dans un anglais approximatif que Tenten comprenait sans trop de difficultés.

« Let's suppose that you were able every night to dream any dream you wanted to dream, and you would naturally as you began on this adventure of dreams, you would fulfill all your wishes. »

 _[Admettons que vous puissiez chaque nuit rêver le rêve que vous voulez rêver, et naturellement vous, alors que vous commencez cette aventure rêvée, vous feriez tous ce qui vous plaît.]_

Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la voix de cet homme. Lui, il vivait sa vie ici, dans la neige. Comment pouvait-il faire ça, c'était un mystère complet pour Tenten. Il semblait expliquer aux touristes que la Sibérie était comme un rêve, mais la jeune fille ne le concevait pas très bien.

« You would have every kind of pleasure, you see, and after several nights you would say, well that was pretty great, but now let's have a surprise, let's have a dream which isn't under control. »

 _[Vous expérimenteriez certainement toutes sortes de plaisir, vous voyez, et après plusieurs nuits vous vous diriez, hé bien, c'est plutôt chouette, mais maintenant si on faisait place à la surprise, faisons un rêve qui n'est pas sous contrôle.]_

Tenten renifla. La Sibérie était ce rêve incontrôlable dans lequel n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, elle était bien d'accord, mais ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Well something is going to happen to me that I don't know what it's gonna be. Then you would get more and more adventurous, and you would make further and further outgambles as to what you would dream, and finally you would dream where you are now. »

 _[Quelque chose va m'arriver et je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va être. Ensuite, vous deviendriez de plus en plus aventureux, et vous feriez de plus en plus de paris sur le contenu de vos rêves, et finalement vous rêveriez de là où vous êtes maintenant.]_

Sasuke et Shikamaru se montrèrent enfin dans le hall, prêt à partir. Tenten ouvrit les yeux et pouffa de rire face à l'accoutrement de l'Uchiwa. On voyait à peine son visage encapuchonné dans un grand manteau noir qui était sans doute par dessus d'autres manteaux. Il avait l'air plus gros que d'habitude avec tous ces vêtements, et les nombreux sacs qu'il avait sur le dos ne l'aidaient pas à avoir l'air moins ridicule.

« Eh ben, tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid, » commenta Sakura en se levant enfin.

Shikamaru portait lui aussi une bonne partie de l'équipement et confia quelques sacs à Sakura lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Tenten tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que racontait le guide, mais il y avait beaucoup de bruits parasites qui l'en empêchait.

Se résignant, elle se leva elle aussi et alla vers Sasuke. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à craindre le froid même le grand Sasuke Uchiwa trouvait ça désagréable !

Souriante, elle lui lança : « Allez Sasuke on se motive ! Plus vite on aura trouvé ces loups, plus vite on pourra rentrer à Konoha ! »

Mais le dénommé ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il détourna son attention d'elle, l'ignorant complètement. Tenten soupira, pourquoi essayait-elle de faire la conversation ? C'était vraiment futile. La seule chose plus froide que la Sibérie, c'était sans aucun doute Sasuke Uchiwa.

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

À peine quelques pas dans la neige et Sasuke en avait déjà assez. Il faisait trop froid, et marcher dans la neige c'était trop chiant, et puis il y avait une étiquette quelque part entre toutes ses couches de vêtements qui le grattait.

« On va d'abords se diriger vers la forêt, » indiqua Shikamaru, « on fera la montagne ensuite et les pleines en dernier. »

« Je pense que c'est le moyen le plus rapide de couvrir le terrain, » acquiesça Sakura, « si on a de la chance on aura fini d'ici moins d'une semaine. »

Une semaine ! Si Sasuke avait été quelqu'un d'un peu plus expressif, il aurait grogné. Comment allait-il tenir une semaine au beau milieu de nul part, dans la neige, avec trois personnes dans ses pattes ? Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, au moins Naruto n'était pas là. Mais Sasuke était un solitaire dans l'âme. Il préférait la solitude. Sakura parlait trop à son goût et il ne supportait pas l'autorité de Shikamaru.

Quant à Tenten...

Elle souriait trop. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'agaçait.

Enfin, en ce moment précis, tout l'agaçait. Le moindre petit détail lui donnait envie d'exploser. Comme le petit oiseau posé sur une branche à l'entrée de la forêt. Pour qui il se prenait à siffler comme ça, celui-là ? Il ne pouvait pas se taire, non ? Stupide oiseau !

Sasuke éternua. Son nez était gelé et il détestait ça. Sakura se tourna vers lui et il ne se retint même pas pour déverser sa colère sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » aboya-t-il presque.

« Tu viens d'éternuer, » répondit la kunoichi, « je m'assure seulement que tu n'es pas en train de tomber malade. »

« Pour ton information, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'auscultes à la moindre occasion comme si j'étais en porcelaine ! » fit Sasuke sans détour.

« Ton nez est rouge et tes yeux irrités, » rétorqua Sakura, « tu as un début de rhume, mais si tu veux dormir avec le nez bouché, je t'en prie ! »

Sasuke était sur le point de répondre lorsque Tenten prit soudainement la parole.

« Elle se fait du soucis pour toi, Sasuke, tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment quand même ! »

 _« Non mais... De quoi je me mêle ! »_ Pensa l'Uchiwa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça suffit vos chamailleries, » intervint Shikamaru avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, « écoutez bien, le soleil est en train de se coucher, ce qui veut dire qu'on a à peu prêt une heure de recherche devant nous. Restez silencieux et concentrés. Si l'un d'entre-vous voit quelque chose, envoyez simplement le signal pour qu'on se rassemble au même endroit. »

Encore des ordres. Mais Sasuke devait se résigner à les suivre. Il vit Sakura sauter dans un arbre comment faisait-elle pour escalader les sapins rien qu'à l'aide de son chakra ? En tous cas lui ne s'y aventurerait pas, il avait trop peur de se rater devant tout le monde.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement l'entraînement avec Kakashi des années en arrière où lui et Naruto avaient travaillé des jours pour réussir à courir sur un gros tronc d'arbre. Sakura maîtrisait toujours les techniques concernant la gestion du chakra avant lui, et ce n'est pas qu'il était jaloux mais il aurait bien voulu courir de sapin en sapin sans devoir mettre en jeu son amour propre. Il opta donc plutôt pour fouiller la zone à pied.

Il se faufila entre les arbres avec agilité et silence, guettant la moindre trace des animaux qu'il cherchait. Ces loups avaient le pelage blanc, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils seraient plus difficiles à détecter. Ils se déplaçaient en meute, donc en trouver un signifiait en trouver au moins une dizaine.

Sasuke retint à la dernière minute un autre éternuement. Il été tellement concentré qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la neige avait commencée à tomber et quelques flocons éparses s'accrochaient à ses vêtements.

Son œil attrapa soudainement un détail en mouvement dans le décors sibérien et Sasuke se figea en un éclaire, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette.

Fausse alerte. C'était juste un lapin.

Le petit animal était debout sur les pattes arrières, les oreilles dressées. Il devait sans doute avoir senti la présence du ninja. Sa petite poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec un rythme rapide et son regard se figea soudain dans une direction autre que celle de Sasuke.

Suivant les yeux du petit animal, l'Uchiwa tourna légèrement la tête pour voir là, tapis derrière un buisson, Tenten qui observait elle aussi le lapin. Elle était immobile. On aurait presque pu croire à un tableau si les flocons de neiges n'avaient pas été en mouvement. Là, comme ça, elle lui faisait presque penser à une biche sortant délicatement des buissons.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ce regard sur elle, Tenten tourna elle aussi doucement la tête dans la direction de Sasuke et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle souriait légèrement, apparemment émerveillée par cette rencontre avec le petit animal polaire.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, soudainement gêné. La seule femme avec qui il avait jamais échangé un regard aussi long était Sakura, et ça lui faisait drôle de se retrouver seul en compagnie d'une autre fille. Tenten était presque une étrangère pour lui, quelque part... Ils avaient grandi dans le même village mais ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fréquenté. Et elle était l'une des seules filles de Konoha à ne pas se pâmer ouvertement devant lui... Non pas que ça le gênait, ceci dit, Sasuke avait horreur de ses filles sans cervelles prêtent à tout pour lui plaire.

Dégainant un kunai, il s'apprêta à le lancer en direction du lapin, mais Tenten réagit au quart de tour et sortit brusquement de sa cachette.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le petit lapin fit un bon magistrale et en quelques secondes il était déjà hors de portée, se volatilisant entre les arbres et la neige. Sasuke grogna un repas venait de leur filer entre les doigts.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fais fuir ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu voulais le tuer ? »

« Pour le manger, quoi d'autre ? »

« On a suffisamment de viande séchée et de barres vitaminées pour tenir au moins deux semaines, » s'insurgea Tenten, « on a pas besoin de viande supplémentaire ! »

Sasuke rangea son kunai en fronçant les sourcils. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Tenten n'avait pas tord, mais il n'aurait pas dit non à de la viande fraîche pour autant. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester coincé là, toute nourriture était bonne à prendre.

« Il était tellement magnifique, » continua Tenten avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix, « je crois qu'il a eu peur... »

Le regard de l'adolescente se perdit entre les arbres et les buissons, là où l'animal s'était enfui. Une mèche de ses cheveux s'était dégagée de l'un de ses chignons et caressait doucement le col de son pull et Sasuke se demanda bien pourquoi ce petit détail prenait soudainement tant d'importance à ses yeux.

« C'était juste un lapin. Tu es trop sentimentale. »

Il le pensait sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas être méchant ou quoi que ce soit, c'était simplement la vérité pour lui.

Tenten tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction avec un regard polaire.

« Tu es tellement froid. »

Et avec ça, la jeune fille s'en alla, se volatilisant presque grâce à ses capacités de ninja, laissant Sasuke comme un idiot là où il était.

 _Je suis... Froid ?_

Le soleil fondait dans le ciel, l'inondant de couleurs flammes et ocres. Sasuke frémit. Il se les gelait et c'était peu dire. Pour qui elle se prenait, elle, pour lui parler comme ça ? Elle était vraiment sentimentale !

Et Sasuke n'était pas froid !

Reprenant ses esprits, il décida de bouger. Rester en place lui donnait froid et puis il n'y avait aucunes traces de loup dans les environs. Tout en reniflant, il se demanda comment s'en sortait les autres. Peut-être que vu du haut des sapins, Sakura s'en sortait mieux que lui ?

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

Il n'y avait rien au monde que Sakura aimait plus que la neige. C'était doux, c'était pure et c'était magnifique. La neige gouvernait le monde, ou en tous cas ce monde polaire fait de sapin, d'animaux majestueux, de fraîcheur et d'aventure.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sautillait d'arbre en arbre, chassant au passage quelques corbeaux et hiboux. Cette forêt était radieuse !

La jeune ninja se laissa tomber dans la neige, glissant contre les épines des sapins qui caressaient sa peau. La poudreuse s'éparpilla autour d'elle lorsqu'elle atterrit, créant comme un océan de petites étoiles blanches autour d'elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Dis, tu cherches les loups ou tu t'amuses ? »

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit lorsqu'elle identifia la voix qui venait de parler. Elle se tourna sur sa droite pour voir Shikamaru appuyé contre un arbre qui la regardait avec un air bienveillant, peut-être même amusé.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, » répondit-elle avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

Shikamaru pencha la tête sur la côté et se redressa pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux et le regarda avancer vers elle, ces simples mouvements amenant une chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine.

En fait, il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait plus que la neige. Et cette chose, c'était Shikamaru.

Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt d'elle, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un rapide baiser. Le contact était bref, mais il irradia d'une forte chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se recula pour regarder Shikamaru dans les yeux, elle gloussa en s'exclamant : « Hé bien, ça n'est pas très professionnel tout ça !»

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit le ninja en embrassant affectueusement son front avant de passer ses bras autours de ses épaules.

Sakura posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait aimée. Depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Shikamaru, elle avait l'impression que les choses allaient beaucoup mieux. C'était encore tout nouveau, mais c'était solide, elle en était sûre.

« On ne devrait pas reprendre les recherches... ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Non, » susurra Shikamaru en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, « je vais te serrer fort contre moi et ne jamais te laisser partir... »

Sakura posa sa joue contre lui et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Des petits flocons glissaient sur son visage, laissant leurs petites morsures froides qui étaient pour elle comme de petits baisers.

« C'est dommage qu'il ne neige jamais à Konoha, » dit-elle doucement, « Shikamaru, tu crois que tu pourrais trouver un moyen d'amener la neige à Konoha pour moi ? »

Elle sentit le jeune homme remuer doucement contre elle avant qu'il ne se recule un peu, les bras toujours autour de ses épaules. Elle posa le bout de son nez sur le sien et leur regards se figèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Tu aimes vraiment la neige, hein ? » dit-il avec un autre de ses regards amusés.

« J'adore ça ! » s'exclama Sakura.

Il la laissa s'en aller et elle virevolta entre quelques sapins, récoltant au passage des dizaines de flocons sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda Shikamaru en souriant et secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Hu hu, » répondit Sakura, « j'utilise mon chakra ! »

C'était sa petite technique personnelle. Elle s'arrangeait pour créer une couche de chakra qui recouvrait tout son corps et la maintenait à une température idéale. Elle ressentait toujours la fraîcheur, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela ne la blesse en aucune façon.

« Alors, aucun signe d'un loup dans les parages ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Shikamaru secoua négativement la tête. « Non, deux lièvres, une biche et même un ours, mais aucun loup. Je n'ai même pas vu d'empreintes. »

« Oh vraiment, tu as vu un ours ? » fit Sakura avec excitation.

« Seulement des empreintes, » répondit Shikamaru, « mais il ne doit pas être loin. Enfin, pas trop prêt non plus j'espère... »

« Il y a tellement de vie dans cette forêt, je n'en fini pas d'être émerveillée ! »

Elle tourna encore une fois sur elle-même, sa cape se mouvant dans les airs au rythme de ses mouvements.

« Tu as l'air de vraiment apprécier cette mission, ta bonne humeur est contagieuse, » commenta Shikamaru en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

« J'ai jamais autant apprécié une mission de toute ma vie ! » répondit Sakura avec une mine réjouit. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur les grands arbres qui l'entouraient et elle appréciait la teinte saumon que prenait le ciel.

« Hey, Shikamaru ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je parie que je peux trouver une meute de loup avant toi. »

Elle le défia du regard avec ses grands yeux émeraudes, et Shikamaru souffla d'amusement, son souffle se transformant en une petite flopée de vapeur dans le froid sibérien.

« Oh, pari tenu ! N'oublie pas que Kiba est mon meilleur ami, j'ai le flaire pour repérer les canidés maintenant. »

« Très bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir alors ! »

D'un bon agile, Sakura décolla du sol et s'envola dans les airs. Il avait cessé de neiger et les flocons présents sur son corps furent balayés par les mouvements de l'air autour d'elle.

Concentrée, la jeune fille tâchait de scanner le périmètre de sa vue aiguisée à la recherche des fameux animaux. Elle repéra Tenten qui courrait entre les sapins et s'éloigna un peu d'elle afin de ne pas chercher inutilement deux fois dans la même zone.

Sa main était prête à n'importe quel moment à dégainer le pistolet à fumigène qu'elle avait sous sa cape. Vert pour les loups, Rouge pour appeler les autres vers soit, Noir en cas de grave problèmes.

Mais les minutes passaient et aucunes traces d'aucuns loups. Sakura soupira, déçue, lorsqu'elle entendit un fumigène être lancé en direction du ciel nocturne, de couleur verte, indiquant la fin des recherches.

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

Shikamaru rangea son pistolet à fumigène. Il avait déjà commencé à installer le campement pour le nuit dans une petite clairière. Les loups étaient surtout des animaux nocturnes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas les chercher dans le noir, il fallait reprendre les recherches au crépuscule.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement froid ! »

Il tourna la tête vers Tenten qui venait d'arriver et qui semblait déjà très fatiguée.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, et au vue de sa mine, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

« Non, j'ai froid, » rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant.

Shikamaru alluma un feu à l'aide de son briquet et invita Tenten a s'asseoir devant le bûcher pendant qu'il montait la tente.

Sasuke arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, silencieux comme à son habitude. Il s'occupa de préparer le dîner sans un mot.

Quant à Sakura, Shikamaru la vit virevolter ça et là autour de la clairière. Elle ne tenait pas en place, ramenait du bois puis repartait aussitôt pour aller observer un oiseau ou autre chose. Quelque chose disait à Shikamaru qu'elle était dans son élément. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Elle était souriante, joyeuse et semblait même plus câline que d'habitude, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, il l'appela pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir au coin du feu avec eux. Sasuke était assis sur un tronc d'arbre avec un air digne, mais Tenten, elle, était pratiquement assise dans les flammes tant elle était proche du bûcher. Sakura se plaça entre eux et Shikamaru se mit instinctivement en face d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder tant qu'il le voulait.

« Donc personne n'a rien vu ? » demanda Tenten en mordillant dans sa viande séchée.

« Non, le bilan n'est pas très positif... » répondit Shikamaru.

« Nul, » maugréa la fille aux chignons avec un air grognon.

« Je crois qu'à cette période de l'année, les loups se rassemblent au pied de la montagne, » expliqua Sakura, « on en trouvera sûrement plus là-bas. »

« On devrait voyager la nuit, » commenta Sasuke.

« Tout le monde n'a pas ton sharingan, Sasuke, » rétorqua Shikamaru, « on y verrait rien, donc ce n'est même pas la peine. »

Sakura et Tenten avaient le nez levé vers les étoiles. Elles avaient l'air plus nombreuse ici, et un trait turquoise parcourait le ciel, lui donnant de magnifiques reflets cristallins.

« Oui, et puis la nuit, je dors, » ajouta Tenten en baissant son regard vers le feu dont elle était dangereusement proche au goût de Shikamaru.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les quatre ninja terminaient de manger dans le bleu nocturne, uniquement bravé par le crépitement du feu.

« Je ne rêve jamais quand je suis en mission, » fit Sasuke, rompant le silence.

Shikamaru se demanda d'où pouvait bien venir l'envie à l'Uchiwa de parler, lui qui n'était pas très bavard d'ordinaire...

« C'est parce que tu es trop sérieux, » répondit Sakura sans le regarder.

Tenten, par contre, s'était tournée vers lui avec une mine curieuse. « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle « tu ne rêves pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke secoua négativement la tête.

« Ça ne doit pas être amusant... » fit doucement Tenten.

« On rêve toutes les nuits, » statua Shikamaru, « c'est juste qu'il ne doit pas s'en rappeler. »

« Non, » rétorqua l'Uchiwa, « je ne rêve pas. »

« Je te dis que tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

« Et je te dis que si je rêvais je m'en souviendrais ! »

« Je rêve toutes les nuits, moi ! » s'exclama Tenten pour rompre le début de conflit qui se profilait, « Et toi, Sakura ? »

La jeune fille prit une mine pensive, les yeux toujours fixés vers le ciel.

« Je rêve assez souvent, » répondit-elle, « de quoi tu rêves, toi ? »

« Souvent je rêve que j'ai à nouveau 12 ans et que je rate mes examens à l'école, » fit Tenten avec amusement.

« Ça ressemble plutôt à un cauchemar, ça, » dit Sakura en riant.

« Oh non ! Ça n'a rien d'un cauchemar ! Quand je fais des cauchemars, ils sont toujours sur des méduses ! »

« Des méduses ? »

« Oui ! Je rêve que je suis dans l'eau, et je me débats, mais je ne peux pas sortir, et elles s'approchent de moi. Elles sont toutes bleues, comme l'eau, alors je ne les vois pas... Parfois, je rêve d'ours aussi... »

Shikamaru commença à ranger les plats tout en écoutant les filles parler entre elles. Sakura avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Tenten, quoi qu'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il était difficile de dire si ce n'était que de la politesse ou de la réelle affection. Sakura lui avait par exemple appris qu'elle ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça avec Hinata, alors que pourtant, en les écoutant parler, Shikamaru aurait juré qu'elles étaient de bonnes amies.

En même temps, ça ne servait à rien de se disputer avec ses collègues. Ils étaient des ninjas, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient condamnés à avoir une certaine proximité entre eux. Tous. Ils pouvaient tous du jour au lendemain se retrouver à devoir partager une chambre, une tente, un futon, tout ça à cause d'une mission. La proximité ne devait pas leur poser de problème.

Enfin, il aurait quand même préféré que Tenten ne le colle pas autant dans son sommeil, parce qu'elle était froide comme un glaçon.

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

Ce fut un cri aigu qui tira Tenten de son sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se réveilla au quart de tour, dans le mouvement et l'agitation, mais ses yeux inhabitués à l'obscurité n'y voyaient rien.

 **« Attention ! »** cria une voix, sûrement celle de Shikamaru, elle n'était pas certaine.

Quelque chose tira Tenten vers l'arrière. Où était passé la tente ? Elle entendit un rugissement atroce et une lumière rouge illumina soudainement la scène.

Pendant quelques secondes, Tenten put voir ce qu'il se passait un ours brun, énorme, géant, était en train d'attaquer le campement. Les affaires étaient éparpillées partout, la tente déchirée... Sakura était juste en face de la bête et lui avait tiré un fumigène rouge dans la gorge, ce qui lui donnait un air démoniaque, illuminant ses yeux noirs d'une couleur sanguine. Il s'était dressé sur les pattes arrières, la gueule grande ouverte, laissant voir ses nombreuses dents affûtées tandis qu'il poussait un grognement guttural.

Sa fourrure luisait à présent sous la fumée rouge qui s'effilochait autour de lui. L'ours était tellement grand et imposant que lorsqu'il retomba sur ses pattes avant, le sol en trembla fortement.

Tenten secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question, il fallait agir vite. L'ours se ruait vers Sakura. Tenten voulu courir vers elle, mais un bras puissant agrippa sa taille pour le retenir en place et elle entendit juste à côté de son oreille : « Katon, boule de feu suprême ! »

La clairière fut inondée de feu. Sakura échappa de peu aux grosses flammes jaunes elle avait sauté en arrière avec un sang-froid inégalable.

Tenten poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit l'ours sortir des flammes indemne, sans aucun dégâts.

 **« Repli ! Repli ! »** ordonna la voix de Shikamaru.

Tenten fut à nouveau tirée vers l'arrière par les bras de Sasuke. Elle s'envolait dans la nuit, loin du campement. Lorsqu'on la posa à terre, elle courut d'elle même, suivant de prêt Sakura et Shikamaru à travers les arbres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après plusieurs minutes. Tenten voulait courir encore, de peur qu'ils soient encore trop proche de l'ours, mais Shikamaru leur ordonna à tous de s'arrêter avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée, et pour toute réponse, Shikamaru pointa le ciel du doigt.

« Il fait presque jour, » statua-t-il.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Et alors est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où on est ? Parce que notre carte, nos boussoles et toutes nos affaires viennent d'être réduites en lambeaux, et on ne peut plus se repérer aux étoiles maintenant ! »

« Merde, » lâcha Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Sakura, encore essoufflée, « d'où il venait ce truc ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi personne ne nous a réveillée ? C'était à qui le tour de garde ? »

Les quatre ninjas se regardèrent. Tenten leva les mains en l'air : « Pas moi, j'avais le premier quart ! »

« Mais... Cet ours est arrivé au campement au milieu de la nuit ? » demanda Sakura.

Tous le monde se mit à parler en même temps et personne n'était d'accord. Pour Tenten, ils n'avaient courut que quelques minutes, mais Shikamaru soutenaient que le combat avec l'ours plus la fuite avaient pris beaucoup plus de temps. Sakura avait l'air mitigée et comme d'habitude, Sasuke n'était d'accord avec personne.

À force de dispute, ils n'arrivèrent pas à déterminer qui aurait dû être éveillé au moment de l'attaque et tout le monde ne faisait que s'énerver de plus en plus.

« Ça ne sert à rien de chercher un responsable, » trancha Shikamaru, « maintenant qu'il fait jour, on va juste retourner là-bas pour voir ce qu'on peut sauver tout en évitant cet ours ! »

Oui mais voilà l'autre problème par où était le campement ? Combien de temps avaient-ils couru, et dans quelle direction ?

Après plusieurs autres minutes de disputes, alors qu'il faisait à présent bien jour, Tenten se laissa tomber sur un rocher et lança : « Putain, on est perdu. »

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Comment cette mission avait-elle pu virer au cauchemar de la sorte ?

Cette question obsédait Tenten Inoue. Ça avait pourtant pas trop mal commencé... Et maintenant ça faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient perdu dans la forêt sibérienne... Et elle n'en pouvait littéralement plus du tout !

« Pardonne moi, » murmura la jeune fille avant d'envoyer son kunai se planter dans la gorge d'un pauvre petit lapin qui mordillait tranquillement une brindille.

En tant que ninja, ils pouvaient parfaitement survivre sans aucun équipement, même dans le froid polaire de cet autre monde, mais ça ne faisait pas plaisir à Tenten de devoir chasser pour manger... Elle ramassa le butin de sa chasse par les pattes arrières avant de revenir vers l'endroit où ils avaient provisoirement établi un campement pour déjeuner.

Elle fut plus qu'heureuse de voir le feu crépiter entre les garçons qui semblaient en pleine discussion.

« … c'est une race d'ours qui résiste au feu... » fut tout ce qu'elle entendit des mots de Shikamaru.

« Je croyais que c'était une légende, » répondit Sasuke.

« Hé bien à priori ils existent et-... »

« Dites, » fit Tenten en lui coupant la parole, « elle est où Sakura ? »

Shikamaru pointa du doigt sa droite en disant : « Elle est partie se laver. »

 _Se laver ?!_

Oh mon dieu, il y avait une source chaude dans le coin et personne ne lui avait rien dit ?! Si elle n'avait pas eu autant envie de plonger dans l'eau, Tenten aurait pris le temps de les taper avant de partir.

Lorsqu'elle vit les vêtements de Sakura accrochés aux branches d'un arbre et l'eau opaque à quelques mètres devant elle, Tenten cru qu'elle allait défaillir. Sakura était en train de frotter sa peau un peu plus loin, se baignant dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à la poitrine. La jeune file aux chignons se déshabilla en lançant négligemment ses vêtements à côtés de ceux de Sakura et se jeta tête la première dans l'eau...

… Pour se relever aussi sec et pousser le plus gros cris qu'elle n'avait jamais poussé.

 **« AAAAAAAAAAH »**

Ni une ni deux, Sasuke et Shikamaru accoururent au bord de l'eau, les armes dégainées et le regard alerte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda précipitamment l'Uchiwa.

« C'EST FROID ! »

Shikamaru sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cela, et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son arme avec un air blasé.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Comment ça c'est tout ?! Je suis en train de mourir de froid et toi tu trouves que c'est tout ! » s'énerva Tenten en plaquant les mains contre son corps nu et frigorifié. Les garçons s'éloignèrent un peu de la berge pour laisser de l'intimité aux filles, puisque apparemment il n'y avait nullement danger de mort.

Sakura, qui s'était retournée en entendant le cri perçant de Tenten, le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Tu... Pensais que l'eau était chaude … ? » fit-elle, perplexe.

« Brrr... » grelotta Tenten, « m... Mais oui ! Puisque... Puisque toi tu te baignes sans dif... Difficultés, je... Je croyais... Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir de froid, putain... »

Elle serra encore plus les bras contre elle, l'eau glacée lui perçant la peau et le vent polaire lui donnant des frissons plus que douloureux.

« C'est parce que j'utilise mon chakra pour me réchauffer, » dit Sakura tout en continuant à se laver, « je te conseil de sortir de l'eau avant que tu ne tombes malade. »

Et soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de l'Inoue, et en une fraction de seconde, elle avait parcourus les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'autre kunoichi pour se jeter sur elle. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de leur nudité, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de la chaleur. Elle s'accrocha à Sakura comme une huître à un rocher, la déséquilibrant au passage.

« Tenten ! » s'exclama cette dernière, « lâche-moi, tu me fais tomber ! »

Mais maintenant que la jeune fille avait trouvé une source de chaleur, elle n'allait certainement pas la lâcher de si tôt ! La chaleur qui se dégageait de Sakura fit à nouveau frissonner Tenten à un tel point que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

« Pas moyen ! Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde ! »

Sakura finit par se stabiliser dans une zone un peu plus profonde et l'eau lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle sentait Tenten trembler contre elle et décida d'augmenter le niveau de chakra autour d'elle pour réchauffer un peu plus l'endroit, histoire de pouvoir avoir un peu plus d'espace.

Les jambes de Tenten étaient fermement serrées autour de sa taille et elle pouvait sentir ses seins dans son dos, ce qui ne la mettait pas vraiment très à l'aise. L'autre kunoichi, elle, avait l'air d'en avoir strictement rien à foutre.

« Tenten, » dit doucement Sakura, « Shikamaru et Sasuke nous regardent bizarrement... »

« Je m'en fiche ! » répliqua la dénommée.

Elle avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura et ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Cette dernière se résigna à avoir sa coéquipière aussi proche d'elle et décida de continuer sa toilette tant bien que mal.

Depuis la berge, Sasuke tirait une drôle de tête.

« Elles font quoi là ? »

Son manque de sang-froid fit rire Shikamaru.

« Elles se lavent, » répondit-il.

« Elles se lavent... Collées l'une à l'autre... ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke, tu es jaloux ? » fit moqueusement Shikamaru « Si tu veux on peut se baigner ensemble nous aussi. »

C'était assez pour vexer Sasuke qui s'en alla en boudant. Ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin parfois... Mais les filles avaient le droit à leur intimité, alors Shikamaru s'en alla aussi.

Tenten commençait à se détendre, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses jambes flottaient à présent autour de Sakura et elle appréciait le bruit que l'eau faisait lorsque celle-ci sortait ses bras pour se laver.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il y a des méduses... ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sakura rit un peu avant de répondre : « Non, tu peux être tranquille. »

Elle bougea un peu dans l'eau, entraînant Tenten avec elle puisqu'elle était sur son dos, et c'était très relaxant pour elle. Elle n'avait pas était aussi relaxée depuis... Hé bien depuis qu'elle avait écouté le guide parler, juste avant de quitter le précieux chalet qu'ils cherchaient en vain depuis des jours.

« And finaly you would dream where you are now... » murmura-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que disait le guide, ça ? » demanda Sakura après un petit moment.

« Si, » répondit doucement Tenten, les yeux toujours clos, « il a dit ça... Et d'autres choses, mais je ne sais pas quoi... J'aurais bien aimé savoir... »

« Je m'en souviens, moi, » fit la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Tenten redressa sa tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle descendit du dos de son amie, l'eau qui les entourait étant désormais chaude. Sakura se retourna vers elle pour faire face à son regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« If you awaken from this illusion, and you understand black implies white, self implies other, life implies death... »

 _[Si tu te réveils de cette illusion et que tu réalises que sans noir pas de blanc, que sans les autres pas de soit-même, que sans la mort pas de vie... ]_

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt, Sakura avait une mémoire hors du commun et elle était capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps écouter Shikamaru, écouter le guide parler dans une langue étrangère et lui expliquer ce qu'il en était de la mission, ce n'était rien pour elle !

« Then you can **feel** yourself, not as a stranger in the world, not as something here on vacation, not as something that has arrived... »

 _[Alors tu peux te **ressentir** , pas comme un étranger dans ce monde, pas comme quelque chose qui se balade au hasard, pas comme quelque chose qui est arrivé...]_

Tenten laissa son regard se perdre au loin, sur les grandes montagnes enneigées. Elle était tellement petite comparée à la grandeur de la nature qui l'entourait... Et elle pouvait presque entendre la voix du guide dans la bouche de Sakura.

« What you are basically far far in is simply the fabric and strucutre of existence itself... »

 _[La chose dans laquelle tu es engouffré si si loin est simplement la matière et la structure de l'existence en elle-même... ]_

Quand Sakura fini de parler, elle plongea la tête en arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux avant de s'immerger complètement.

« Je déteste le froid, » maugréa Tenten en baillant, parlant désormais seule, « et ce guide racontait n'importe quoi... »

Elle se retourna vers la berge et lâcha un sursaut étrangement mélangé à un grognement en y voyant un loup.

 _Putain, il pouvait pas se montrer quand on était encore opérationnel pour accomplir la mission celui-là ?!_

Sakura ressortit la tête de l'eau et Tenten était tellement frustrée qu'elle ne fit même pas un commentaire sur ce stupide loup. Elle renifla et une toute autre idée lui tarauda soudain l'esprit « Sakura... Comment on va faire pour se sécher au juste ?! »

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

Ça faisait une semaine. Une longue, interminable semaine. Et ils étaient toujours perdu.

Enfin, Shikamaru disait que grâce aux étoiles, il était sûr d'être sur la bonne direction. Mais d'aussi loin que Tenten était concernée, ils étaient toujours perdu.

Elle fixait une biche qui mâchouillait l'écorce d'un arbre, totalement inconsciente de cette présence humaine. Elle avait un kunai à la main mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en servir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Tenten ne sursauta même pas. Elle n'était plus surprise bizarrement, Sasuke était tout le temps là, quelque part, prêt d'elle. Peut-être que le froid Sibérien le rendait un peu plus amicale, en tous cas il lui faisait la conversation maintenant. Enfin... Il essayait... Bon, en fait, il lui faisait des réflexions à longueur de temps, bon voilà, il restait un Uchiwa quoi, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

À vrai dire, il devait sûrement ressentir la proximité entre Sakura et Shikamaru, et le connaissant, ça devait l'agacer.

« J'ai pas envie de la tuer... » répondit simplement Tenten.

Elle s'attendait à un autre « tu es trop sentimentale » mais Sasuke resta silencieux. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, frissonnant à cause de la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sasuke.

« J'ai froid, » murmura-t-elle en se reposant contre lui. L'Uchiwa resta de marbre. Après plusieurs longues secondes, il demanda : « Tu crois qu'on va mourir ici, en Sibérie, au beau milieu de nul part ? »

« Probablement, » répondit la jeune fille sans broncher.

Bien sûr elle ne le pensait pas, et Sasuke le savait. Ils étaient des ninjas entraînés et accomplis, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir aussi bêtement.

« J'espère qu'on va sortir de cette forêt avant de retomber sur cet... Ours, » ajouta-t-elle avec dépit.

« Tu rêves vraiment d'ours la nuit ? » demanda Sasuke, et elle n'avait même plus la force d'esprit de trouver bizarre le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

« Mhm, » fit-elle, « et de méduses. Des méduses bleues. »

« Des méduses bleues... » répéta doucement l'Uchiwa. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Sasuke ? » demanda Tenten.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de l'entendre répondre « Tais-toi, j'ai froid. »

Elle le laissa se serrer contre elle. Après tout, elle aussi elle avait froid. Si jamais ils arrivaient à sortir de cette forêt un jour, elle ne remettrait plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais les pieds en Sibérie. Elle remplirait tous les papiers et accomplirait toutes les démarches pour la procédure d'annulation de mission et la demande de non soumission au climat arctique, même si elle détestait la paperasse.

« Et toi, de quoi tu rêves la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle en se laissant bercer par sa lente respiration, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne rêve pas. »

« Non, tu as dit que tu ne rêvais pas quand tu étais en mission. Mais quand tu es chez nous, à Konoha, tu rêves de quoi la nuit ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux. C'était étrange d'entendre Tenten appeler Konoha un « chez nous ». Après tout, il avait déserté le village pendant une bonne partie de l'adolescence et il savait que Tenten n'avait pas de parents, pas vraiment de racines dans ce lieu. Pas plus que lui.

« Je rêve... » commença-t-il, « je... Quand je suis à Konoha, je rêve de ma mère. Parfois de mon père aussi mais plus rarement... »

« Et elle fait quoi dans tes rêves, ta maman ? »

« Elle... Fait des trucs de maman... »

« Je sais pas ce que c'est moi, des « trucs de maman », Sasuke... »

Bien sûr, il était bête. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça, elle. Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres et décida que le plus simple était de lui décrire directement l'un de ses rêves.

« Quand j'étais petit, elle faisait... Elle faisait souvent des tartes à la pomme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adorais ça. Je rêve qu'elle m'en fait encore, parfois... »

Tenten regardait le ciel maintenant. Elle renifla négligemment et répondit : « J'aime bien ça aussi, les tartes à la pomme. Quand on sera de retour à Konoha, on devrait en faire une ensemble. »

« Ouais. Si on rentre. »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel devant l'éternel pessimisme de l'Uchiwa, et ils se turent pendant un bon moment, appréciant le silence.

En fait, non, parce la nature était loin d'être silencieuse. Il y avait le bruit du vent dans les arbres, du ruisseau qui s'écoulait non loin d'eux et surtout ces stupides, stupides oiseaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de piailler et...

Sasuke ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Cet oiseau ! Il connaissait sa mélodie ! C'était le même stupide oiseau qui avait chanté quand ils étaient entré dans cette forêt des jours auparavant ! Il lâcha subitement Tenten qui grogna lorsque sa source de chaleur s'éloigna d'elle.

« Tenten... Je crois qu'on est pas très loin... »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es sérieux ?! »

Sasuke hocha la tête avec un air grave. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils étaient perdu dans la forêt sans armes, sans eaux, sans nourriture, ils dormaient dans la crasse, entassés les uns sur les autres, alors non, il ne plaisantait pas.

« Tu vois cet oiseau ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt le petit animal « Appel Sakura et Shikamaru tout de suite, il faut qu'on le suive ! »

Tenten se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui demandait et alla chercher ses deux coéquipiers. Ils allaient peut-être enfin foutre le camp de cet horrible endroit et ça ne serait pas trop tôt !

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

Sakura laissa échapper un doux soupire d'entre ses lèvres. Elle était appuyée contre un immense arbre et les lèvres de Shikamaru sur son cou la rendaient folle. Elle laissa courir ses mains dans le cheveux du ninja tout en appréciant son souffle roque contre sa peau, murmurant son prénom.

Voilà, on les laissait seuls ensemble quelques minutes et voilà ce qui arrivait ! À vrai dire, toute cette neige mettait Sakura très en joie, et la voir heureuse donnait envie à Shikamaru de lui faire plein de papouille et voilà comment les choses s'emballaient.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une énième fois, le Nara recula son visage pour murmurer : « Sakura... Sakura, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Alertée par cette simple phrase, la jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux, craignant le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Écoute... J'ai bien réfléchis et... »

Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre, qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire ? Mon dieu, elle voulait savoir ! Mais leur échange fut coupé par la voix de Tenten qui courrait vers eux en criant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Oiseau, Sasuke a dit maison, maintenant, enfer terminé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, essoufflée et euphorique.

Shikamaru et Sakura se séparèrent dans un geste presque pudique et froncèrent les sourcils tous les deux.

« Hein ? »

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

Et c'est comme ça que quatre ninjas faisant partie de l'élite guerrière de leur monde se retrouvèrent à courir après un oiseau comme des enfants derrière un papillon, dans l'espoir que celui-ci les ramène un peu plus prêt de chez eux.

Tenten cru qu'elle allait mourir de bonheur quand elle repéra dans le lointain de la toundra la silhouette du petit chalet.

« C'est fini, putain c'est fini ! » s'écria-t-elle sans aucune retenue, sortant du bois et courant comme une folle en direction de la civilisation.

« Tenten attends ! »

Elle n'entendit pas les voix qui la rappelait et ne réalisa pas une seule seconde qu'elle ne courrait plus sur un sol neigeux, mais sur de la glace.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Ce fut seulement quand elle fut au beau milieu du lac gelé, là où la glace était la plus fine, que Tenten réalisa son erreur, et la glace commençait déjà à craquer sous ses pieds. Elle cessa de courir et glissa pour tomber sur les fesses, faisant se fêler d'avantage la fine couche d'eau gelée.

 _« Putain, »_ pensa-t-elle, _« mon karma pouvait pas me laisser rentrer chez moi tranquille ! »_

« Tenten ! » cria Sakura depuis le bord du lac, « bouge pas, on va trouver une solution ! »

L'Inoue frémit, le froid traversant ses vêtements et dévorant sa peau.

 _Merde._

Ils pouvaient tous marcher sur l'eau en temps normal, mais après une semaine à n'avoir mangé que des racines et des petits morceaux de viandes, personne n'avait assez de chakra pour traverser un lac d'une telle envergure.

Et Tenten sentait déjà la glace se briser sous son poids.

« Non, » murmura-t-elle alors que des bruits de craquements se faisaient entendre.

« Non ! » et il était trop tard, son corps passa à travers la glace et elle cria de douleur en sentant le froid mordre dans sa chaire. Elle fit de son mieux pour s'agripper à la glace autour d'elle mais celle-ci était très friable et Tenten coula doucement jusqu'à ce que seul ses épaules, son cou et son visage soient hors de l'eau.

Le froid lui envoya comme une décharge électrique dans tous ses membres et elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher, ce qui la fit crier une deuxième fois.

« Ne panique pas ! » lui cria Shikamaru.

Mais comment voulait-il qu'elle ne panique pas ?! Elle se sentait déjà glisser dans l'entre froide de la terre et d'étranges ombres bleues se dessinaient sous la glace.

Au niveau de la berge, Sakura se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Vous, allez chercher une corde et de l'aide au foyer ! Je vais aller aider Tenten à tenir bon, je suis la plus résistante au froid, » dit-elle.

« Non, » protesta Sasuke, « il te reste plus de chakra, toi va au chalet, tu courra plus vite. Moi je vais voir Tenten. »

« Mais-... »

Personne n'eut le temps de protester d'avantage car Sasuke se lançait déjà sur la glace. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre du lac, il avança précautionneusement.

« Sasuke... » gémit Tenten.

« Ça va aller, Sakura est partie chercher de l'aide, » répondit-il, « en attendant il faut que tu tiennes bon et que tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? »

Il avait réussi à s'approcher prêt d'elle et tendait ses mains vers elle, mais seuls le bout de leurs doigts pouvaient s'effleurer. Tenten s'agitait dans l'eau, tentant désespérément de faire remonter son corps à la surface et d'ignorer la douleur.

« Oh mon dieu, » gémit-elle encore, « mais pourquoi j'ai pas regardé où j'allais ? Je vais me noyer et ce sera de ma propre faute ! »

« Non, non Tenten, tu ne vas pas te noyer, écoute moi, d'accord ? Respire lentement. »

La jeune fille essaya de faire ce qu'on lui disait, mais elle était trop paniquée pour ça. Elle secoua ses jambes dans l'eau, en pleine détresse.

« Sasuke, Sasuke y'a des trucs sous l'eau ! »

« Quel... Quel genre de truc ? »

« Je crois que c'est des méduses ! Oh mon dieu, c'est comme dans mon rêve, d'abords l'ours et après les méduses ! »

Elle était complètement apeurée. Sasuke jeta un œil aux alentours mais il ne vit aucune silhouette bleue se dessiner où que ce soit. Tenten devait être en pleine crise de panique et il ne savait pas du tout comment la rassurer. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, quitte à avoir les genoux mouillés.

« Tenten, y'a rien... »

« Si, si je les vois, Sasuke, je les vois ! »

« Non, je te promets, ça va. »

« Non, ça va pas du tout ! »

Elle respirait difficilement et le froid commençait à endormir tous ses muscles. Ses lèvres étaient bleues maintenant, alors Sasuke fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et se pencha vers Tenten pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, il dut se redresser tout de suite pour ne pas finir dans la même position que Tenten et celle-ci resta complètement figée pendant un moment.

Puis, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança : « Espèce de débile, je suis en train de mourir et toi tu m'embrasses ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

Au moins, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi apeurée.

« C'était... Heu... Pour te réchauffer... ? »

Tenten le regarda avec une mine blasée, grelottante et frigorifiée.

« Tu me dois une tarte à la pomme pour m'avoir volé ce baiser, » dit-elle très sérieusement.

Sasuke allait répondre lorsque le corps de Tenten glissa un peu plus vers l'eau, se faisant avaler par la grande étendue bleue. Il se mit à paniquer d'avantage quand les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent.

« Tenten, reste avec moi ! Tenten, tu m'entends ?! TENTEN ! »

Elle cria à nouveau, et le monde autour d'elle devint bleu.

 _« And finaly you would dream... Where you are now. »_

.

.

.

« What you are basically far far in is simply the fabric and strucutre of existence itself... »

 _[La chose dans laquelle tu es engouffré si si loin est simplement la matière et la structure de l'existence en elle-même... ]_

Tenten cessa d'écouter le guide parler pour prendre la tasse de chocolat chaud que lui tendait Sakura. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, elle savoura cet instant qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir vire.

Cette fois-ci, elle tournait boudeusement le dos à la fenêtre. Devant elle, Sasuke et Shikamaru parlaient avec le personnel de l'établissement qui les avait aidé à la sortir de là. Dire que la banquise avait voulu la manger. Urgh... Très peu pour elle, merci. Le soir même elle prendrait ses clics et ses clacs et s'en irait !

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Sakura en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et Tenten hocha la tête.

« Personne ne vous a prévenu à propos de cet ours ?! » s'exclamait l'un des sauveteurs « Il a été relâché dans les montagnes il y a pas longtemps, on aurait dû vous mettre au courant ! »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Oui. Ils auraient dû.

À peine quelques heures plus tard, Tenten était prête à prendre la route en compagnie de Sasuke.

« Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez rester... Ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Sakura et Shikamaru avec une mine presque dégoutté.

« Oui, tout à fait, » assura Sakura, « j'ai toujours pas vu de loup et je compte bien mener cette mission à bien ! »

Elle avait l'air motivée. Tant mieux pour elle. À ses côtés, Shikamaru souriait doucement. Si c'est deux là avaient gardés leur relation plus ou moins secrète jusqu'à maintenant, Tenten n'allait pas se gêner pour raconter à tout le monde à quel point ces deux idiots allaient bien ensemble. Ino n'allait pas en croire ses oreilles !

« Dis bonjour à Naruto pour moi, » fit Sakura en direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci hocha la tête et parti sans ajouter un mot.

 _« Bon, il est froid, mais peut-être pas autant que la Sibérie, »_ songea Tenten en le suivant après avoir salué ses amis.

« La Sibérie est vraiment la chose la plus froide que je connaisse ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rejoignant Sasuke « Elle a essayé de me tuer ! J'ai besoin d'une tarte au pomme, maintenant ! »

L'Uchiwa ne répondit mais acquiesça comme si elle venait d'énoncer une règle du code des ninjas.

En tous cas la prochaine fois, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'on lui file une mission au chaud. Dans le désert même peut-être. Ouais, le désert, c'était pas une mauvaise idée ça.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de leur champ de vision, Sakura se tourna vers Shikamaru avec une mine un peu nerveuse et lui demanda : « Dis, tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, juste avant que Tenten ne débarque... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » fit soudainement, « oui, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me disais que si tu aimais tant la Sibérie, on pourrait peut-être s'installer ici, non ? »

« Quoi ? Tu... Shikamaru, vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis sérieux. »

« Mais... Konoha ne va pas te manquer ? Et... Moi j'aime le froid mais... Toi... »

« J'aime bien le froid aussi, » répondit simplement Shikamaru, « et puis je suis sûr que je peux convaincre Kiba de venir habiter ici aussi, ce qui veut dire que Naruto suivra, et on retournera à Konoha pour les vacances. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui sauta au cou en l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

 **Et finalement, vous rêveriez de cet endroit dans lequel vous êtes maintenant.**


End file.
